La Pregunta
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. Porque todos sabemos el significado detrás de esa pregunta, incluso Toph. Insinuación de Tokka (TophxSokka)


El equipo Avatar, cansado de cocinar, se dirigió a un pequeño restaurante del Reino Tierra donde la comida era bastante buena, y a pesar de ser chico, miles de turistas de todas las naciones hacían colas y colas que abarcaban toda la calle.

Era todo un carnaval poder entrar antes de que les llegara el ocaso, así que no perdieron más tiempo y salieron lo más temprano posible.

Sokka fue todo el camino salivando al imaginarse la comida, por un lado, y por el otro, porque no había picado nada desde que se levantó y el estómago le sonaba como los gruñidos de Appa.

Katara estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara de quejarse cuando divisaron el lugar y con ello, la enorme fila.

Soltaron un gemido de frustración y el estómago les protestó a todos como si pudieran ver lo que pasaba allá afuera.

Resignados, caminaron buscando el final de la fila, pero justo al pasar enfrente de la entrada, el dueño los reconoció.

-Ah! Miren que sorpresa! El Avatar y sus amigos están en el Reino Tierra!- el hombre se les acercó e hizo una breve reverencia- Mi nombre es Da, bienvenidos a mi restaurante. Pasen por favor, no tienen por qué hacer cola.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos. A veces las cosas les iban fáciles al ser reconocidos por el Avatar, pero aun así él no quería acostumbrarse mucho a ello.

-De verdad está bien?- preguntó Aang

-Vamos Aang! Ya tenemos la entrada, no seas tan modesto- se quejó Sokka haciendo un puchero.

El hombre rio.

-Sin problemas, adelante.

-Oh bien, gracias!- Aang se encogió de hombros y avanzaron hacia el interior.

Da los ubicó en una mesa lo bastante grande para los cuatro y llamó a un mesero para que los atendiera.

Todos hicieron caso omiso a la sugerencia de Katara de no gastar en exceso y comenzaron a pedir como si no hubieran comido en tres días, pero en cuanto le echó un vistazo a la sección de postres, ella misma lo olvidó.

Unos cuantos platos después, Toph se repantigaba satisfecha en la silla con un helado a medias, Sokka protestaba de indigestión, Aang dejaba a un lado un plato con media tarta de huevo, y Katara se terminaba un enorme vaso de jugo de mango.

Sokka pidió un té para el dolor de estómago y tan pronto como empezó a sentirse bien, quiso ordenar de nuevo. Katara se excusó diciendo que iba al baño y varias personas se habían acercado a Aang para hacerle preguntas y pedirle demostraciones de Aire Control.

Aburridos, Toph y Sokka se movieron hacia un rincón de la mesa, alejándose lo más posible de la horda.

Toph jugaba con su pajilla dentro del vaso cuando Sokka interrumpió su trance.

-Ummm…Toph?-

Los oídos de Toph se enfocaron en Sokka, poniéndole atención.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, es que…quiero preguntarte algo.

Toph por poco escupe su bebida. Incluso ella sabía el significado detrás de esa pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta disimuladamente y se preguntó si su expresión lucía normal por fuera.

-Aja, dime.

-Bueno…no sé cómo decirlo, llevo pensándolo desde hace un momento, pero…temo que me digas que no.

Toph se movía nerviosamente en su silla. No estaba preparada para aquello. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente que llegaría ese momento, incluso le parecía casi imposible. Cruzó las piernas y empezó a jugar con la tela de su ropa.

-S-si nunca lo preguntas, jamás sabrás la respuesta- puso una expresión seria y digna, pero sintió un leve calor en las mejillas. Arrugo la nariz en frustración.

-Está bien- Sokka dejó salir el aire y comenzó-Mmm…Toph, tú…

-Sí?

-Tú quisieras…

-Ya, escupe- masculló irritada por el dramatismo.

-…Darme ese helado que no te acabaste?

Toph enmudeció.

-Qué?- dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

-Te lo vas a comer?

-Y esa era tu pregunta importante?- gruñó y sacudió la cabeza. Empujó la copa hacia él- Te lo doy.

-Gracias! Qué bien!- tras eso, engulló el postre.

Katara regreso después de ello.

-Oh miren, Aang ya tiene público- sonrió al verlo rodeado de tanta gente. Luego miró hacia su mesa y Sokka con el helado- Toph? Porque tu cara está toda roja? Te sientes bien? No tienes fiebre?

-Sí, estoy bien- bufó haciendo que su flequillo se levantara.

-No, enserio, que pasó?

Ninguno respondió.

-Que malos, porque no me dicen? Chicos? Toph?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''''''''''''

**No lo siento XD**

**Pobre Toph. Yo sé que Sokka la ama (?**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño shot nwn**


End file.
